This invention relates generally to pneumatically driven hand tools for removing paint, rust, scale or corrosion from a work surface and more particularly to a convertible hand-held pneumatically driven vibratory tool including a plurality of interchangeable tool heads which in addition to being able to be used in a descaling operation, can be used as a chipping tool or an abrader for providing a scored profile, for example, on a metal surface.
Although various techniques and forms of machines and devices are generally known for cleaning and/or abrading work surfaces and which include such devices as sanding and grinding machines as well as impact type tools which in one way or another chip, scarify, or otherwise roughen a work surface, the above referenced parent application Ser. No. 07/747,968 is directed to a pneumatically driven impact type of descaler tool comprised of a manually gripped housing having a rear portion of generally circular cross section which includes therein a pneumatically driven reciprocating piston assembly which acts as a hammer for striking a pivoted anvil which is adapted to impart energy to a descaling head oriented orthogonally with respect to the housing including the reciprocating piston assembly.